Damaged Goods
by swafford duh
Summary: Itachi and Naruto are in a master/slave relationship. Now they have a bond outside of the scene and Sasuke, who is determined to get Itachi’s affections, knows. What will he do about it? ItaNaru, BDSM, OOCSasu, Onesided!ItaSasu, Sasuke Bashing, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then you'd know.

Author's Note: I've been writing bits and pieces of a whole bunch of plots for Naruto. This one seemed to grow the most. I tried, hopefully it'll be better than the other junk I have.

((&&))

((Itachi))

I stood from my bed after I finished lacing my black boots. I knew it wasn't too smart to wear them while sneaking out for they clunked loudly but I knew just how much it turned my little lover on when I wore tight leather pants and combat boots. I grinned slightly, thinking of him. My little pet was beautiful, feisty and, to make it all that much better, compassionate. And even though I wasn't expecting it when we had begun our relationship, I had fallen for him. I was just waiting for the right time to tell my parents and my brother. My friends already knew. Hell, they were the main reason I found Naruto in the first place. Without Pein and Deidara I wouldn't have every considered going to the infamous BDSM club where I met the stunning blonde.

I quickly wiped the small smile off my face in case anyone was to see and grabbed a black backpack from the foot of my bed. My little fox would be disappointed if I were to forget his toys. A montage of images suddenly flooded my vision at the thought and I groaned slightly in anticipation. I was a little shocked at my reaction and if I hadn't been trained to hide my emotions, I would have blushed. No matter what the situation, Naruto always managed to get the best of me. Apparently, that was applicable even when he wasn't there.

I glanced at my phone to check time and realized that if I didn't leave soon I would be late. I practiced taking a step in my boots, trying to figure out the quietest way to maneuver around the house. After finding a satisfactory technique I turned off the small lamp that was next to my bed and left my room. I started my way down the hallway only to practically run into my imprudent little brother. I mentally sighed, hoping that the argument that was soon to take place wouldn't last long. "Go to bed, Sasuke."

He glared at me slightly, a notion I found considerably juvenile for a boy in his late teens. I stared down at him, hoping that he would just shut up and go back to his room. "Where are you going dressed like that?" He gave me a once over, something I didn't appreciate greatly. I rarely dressed like I was and when I did, it was meant for my lover's eyes only.

"It doesn't pertain to you. Why are you up?" I asked with a slight scowl. I was going to be late now and Naruto wasn't the patient type. To tell the truth, neither was I when it came to our time together. The sooner the better.

He frowned up at me, his eyes, almost grey-looking compared to my black, were squinted slightly. "I heard you leaving." He paused, as if he was expecting me to say something but I wasn't one to waste my words. "Were you even going to say bye?" He finished with a strange look in his eyes.

It was my turn to frown. I knew that Sasuke looked at me with an almost fanatical amount admiration and awe. I also knew that I had encouraged these feelings greatly one night after a party at Sasori's. I was in an experimental phase that led to me being drunk and on ecstasy. I made a very disastrous choice in sleeping partner that night. Needless to say, after that night I had never let drugs enter my system and only had alcohol in restricted amounts.

It was traumatizing to me that I had slept with my baby brother. I didn't even like his presence all that much. Plus, the escapade had led to his feelings for me to double. Sasuke seemed to have a belief that I knew what I was doing that night and that I must have reciprocated his feelings. Now, I was more open to things than a lot of people but the idea of having a relationship with Sasuke horrified me. If I barely liked him as a _brother_ how could I accept him as anything else? But, evidently, Sasuke took no notice to this and continued to pursue me in a manner that led me to think that Sasuke wasn't just a victim that night but had actually initiated it.

From the morning that I had woke up with the worst hangover of my life on, I tried to dissipate any hunches that Sasuke had of me liking him in that matter. I also avoided him as much as possible, something hard to do when your bedroom is only two doors down for the other. So, I answered with a simple, "No, Sasuke, I wasn't. If you are done, I'd like to leave now." I tried to step around him but he, of course, moved in front of me.

Sasuke looked up at me with something akin to hope in his eyes. "You're going to a party?" I could easily see what Sasuke related me going to a party with in his mind and, to say the least, I was displeased. The biggest mistake of my life had occurred months ago, before I even met Naruto. The fact that he was still hoping for an encore was unhealthy and perturbed me.

"No, _Sasuke_, I am not. Now move out of the way so I can leave. Your antics are making me late." I hissed out. I was slightly pissed and more than ready to leave. Plus, the more time I spent out here in the hallway arguing with Sasuke, the higher the chances of my father seeing me and that would not be a pleasant discussion.

I could see his eyes dim and the disappointment written on his face. "Tell me where you're going and I'll go back to bed." Sasuke had such a childish look on his face and it made me awfully irate. It was like he hadn't been raised with the principles of maturity and responsibility being drilled into his mind like every other Uchiha.

I pushed his shoulder to the side, forcing him to turn sideways and make room for me to pass. I paused on my way past him. "Stop acting like such a damn child. If you wish to be respected then you must improve your behavior immensely." I said this because of my duty as an older brother. I couldn't let him embarrass the family. The next part, though, I said just to spite him. "You are not my mother. Therefore, you have no right to interrogate me on my way out of the house. But, if you must know, I am going to see my _lover._" It felt awfully good to see the hurt cross his face at the word for I was far too tired of his unwanted affections. "Goodnight, _little brother_." I continued my way past him to the front door, ignoring the gaping look I just _knew_ was plastered on his face.

The illogical part of me desperately wanted to tell Sasuke that it was Naruto who I was always going to see at these late hours. That it was Naruto who I was falling in love with, who I would protect and treasure until I was dead. Yes, I found this whole situation quite ironic. It was ironic that Sasuke's ex, the same ex that he utterly emotionally abused and took advantage of until his generous heart couldn't give anymore, was now my most precious one. It was ironic that Sasuke wanted me to love him but I loved someone whom he had rejected and hurt. When Naruto had found out that I was Sasuke's brother he didn't distance himself from me like I thought he would. He merely said, "I figured I was meant to be with an Uchiha. I just got the wrong one the first time," before grinning brightly and kissing me. I couldn't agree more.

I was quite happy and relieved once I reached Naruto's house. I knew that he'd tease me a little for being late, seeing as I was always prompt but I didn't mind much. I entered the quaint condo, not bothering to knock. Scanning the room, I noticed Naruto sprawled across the couch. One leg was slung over the back while he other's foot was resting on the floor. His face was turned towards the television, watching VH1. It seemed to be the only thing he watched. I remember one time when I asked him about it, he said that the commentary was down right hilarious. "Hey, baby." I said as a greeting while setting my bag next to the couch. I always greeted him with this name so he could let me know what mood he was in.

"Hey, 'Tachi." Naruto looked up and brought his hands to my hair. He pulled me down and we shared an upside down kiss. I smiled; it seemed that my little blonde wanted to hang out a bit first. When we first started our…sessions…we went straight into it, no talking or hanging out beforehand. Then, one night Naruto had ordered pizza and we had talked and ate. I think that was the beginning of our relationship outside of the bedroom. From then on I greeted Naruto the same way and if he replied by going to him knees with his head down, we started the session and if he said my name, we usually ate and watched a movie.

Naruto released his hold and I leaned back so I could see his face. "I've been thinking and I was wondering if you wanna go out." He beamed at me but I wasn't fooled. I knew he was watching my expression so see my reaction. I had never met a person that could read me as easily as Naruto and I was grateful that he understood what I was feeling most of the time.

I smiled and moved around to the couch, picking up his legs and setting them in my lap so I could sit. "Go out where?" I started to massage his calves through the loose sweatpants he was wearing. I watched as Naruto brought his hands to his bare chest, slapping them lightly to make a casual beat.

Naruto got a mischievous glint in his eyes and gave a toothy crooked grin. Surprising me slightly, he pushed himself up and maneuvered so he was straddling my lap. "Well, I've been wanting to go clubbing for a while," He started, looping his arms around me, "but since you came dressed like this, I'm not sure I want to share anymore."

I tried not to groan at how sexy he was while looking up from under his thick lashes like that, but a fraction of it slipped though. I didn't even have to look at him to see the smirk of victory that I knew was there. "But then again, I know how much you don't like sharing and since you were late maybe I should punish you a little, ne?" The look on Naruto's face was absolutely evil. "How did you pass the first grade without learning to play well with others?" Naruto's head tilted back before cocking to the side. "Maa, it's okay, though. You're hot when you're all possessive."

I was pretty sure the little fox was about to continue his little monologue but I didn't let him. Instead, I gripped his golden hair and dragged him into a rough kiss. He immediately let me in, knowing better than to play around. As always, he started to try to push me into submission but Naruto was easily subdued and I roamed his mouth. His beautiful blue eyes were shut tight and he was moaning as I slid my tongue over the roof of his mouth. Feeling my air supply starting run out, I gave one last swipe over his tongue before biting his lush lip and drew back. I couldn't hold in the smirk when he slumped into my chest.

I tapped his ass and Blondie yelped indignantly. "Aren't you gonna get up? Unless you're planning on going in only sweatpants, you should go get dressed. Can't have me looking too much sexier than you, can we?" I chuckled when Naruto jumped up and yelled out a 'Whatever! We'll see who sexier!' while storming off to his bedroom. The blonde returned quickly, donned in tight royal blue skinnies that made Naruto's eyes that much more prominent, a plain black t-shirt and some black vans. I walked towards my fox and groped him slightly. "Mmm, I think you won." I teased lightly while running my fingers though stunning blonde locks. "What I want to know, though, is how your hair always looks like you just had terrific sex?"

Naruto threw his head back that gave a loud chuckle that rocked me to my core. I could help but smile at him. "I think that that may be your fault." He winked at me as his tanned fingers laced behind my neck. I just raised my brow in question. "Your sex must be so terrific that my hair just stays the same all the time." I just laughed at his conclusion and started to drag him towards the door. "O-oi! Wait, I need to go get my keys!" Naruto started to struggle against my hold.

I tsked at him and kept tugging. "You'll be riding with me. I brought my baby." I said, referring to my Harley. It was a deep red and there was blur of crows that looked like they were flying right beside me when we were in motion. It was the first thing that I had bought with my own money so, naturally, it was my prized possession.

She also provided a great distraction when I needed it. Since I had quit experimenting with drugs real life had come crashing down hard. I was pleased to find that the Harley could help me escape for at least a few minutes. Occasionally, when the expectations of my family got to be too much I would take her out to an empty highway and have at it.

Despite this, I didn't take her out as much as I used to. Of course, my baby would still allow me to block out all matter Uchiha-related when I needed it. I just didn't need it anymore. Not since I had found Naruto. He made forget about all of the burdens that were kindly placed on my shoulders by my family. I felt content and strangely free when we were together. And he was much safer than popping pills and pushing 100 on the interstate. I didn't know why, but all I had to do was be in his presence to feel truly _happy_ for the first time since I was a child. It was then that I realized how much of a necessity Naruto had become to my survival. Without him, I was sure I would crack under the pressures of being an Uchiha. I stopped moving and gave Naruto a tight hug. "Naru, I love you."

I felt his body stiffen with shock before melting into mine. "Jeez, 'Tachi, you always make sure I'm on my toes, ne? One minute you're making me jealous of a motorcycle and the next you're making my heart flutter and my knees weak." I tightened my hold and kissed his unruly hair. "And making me sound like a girl." He finished sourly. I couldn't help but laugh. Releasing Naruto, I turned to the door and opened it. I walked off the porch, knowing Naruto would follow after he locked up.

I straddled my motorcycle and felt Naruto jump on behind me. I handed him my extra helmet and started to crank up the engine. I felt Naruto lean against my back and rest his head on my shoulder. I was about to tell him to put the helmet on before I heard a soft whisper. "I love you, too, 'Tachi." And, just like that, I could feel all of my burdens lift off of my shoulders. I felt him shift and knew he was donning the helmet. I did the same, smiling as small arms wrapped around me, and pulled out onto the road.

((&&))

Naruto and I skipped the line since he was too impatient to stand in it. I flashed my ID as we walked past the bouncer. I knew that I could have gotten in without showing it but there wasn't a need since I had just turned twenty-two. Naruto, on the other hand, was seventeen so he sauntered towards the bouncer right after me with a sexy look on his face and the male let him through with a slap on his ass. I growled and pulled the blonde towards me, angry that the man thought he could just touch his love offhandedly. "Wait to threaten him until we're leaving. I don't want to get thrown out now." Naruto said, calming me.

As soon as I made it to the bar, Naruto ran into the crowd looking like he belonged in the gyrating throng of people. I waited a few minutes, drinking the water I had ordered before heading towards the spot where I had seen him disappear. At least Naruto wasn't hard to find. A small circle had formed around him as he danced and people were staring with lust and envy. I could feel the pride well up in my chest. Despite this feeling, I had to go stake my claim before anyone got too friendly. I didn't have a hard time making my to him; people tended to stop dancing and part when they noticed my looks.

As soon as Naruto came within arm's reach of me I grabbed his hips and pulled him to me. He put his arms around my neck and semi-yelled. "Took you long enough, eh? I almost took up on of their offers to dance." I could feel his grin against my neck.

I tilted his head up to give him a quick kiss. "I felt like getting their hopes up a little." I said simply.

Naruto let out a loud laugh. "So you could crush them? You're so cruel, 'Tachi." I chuckled with him and we stopped talking after that. Mainly because we were focusing on grinding against each other. I tried my best to keep it playful since we were way too far from either of our homes for us to get serious. At some point, Naruto had turned around and started to push back with his ass, rubbing my cock in a very enticing way. It wasn't too long after that that I had decided it was time to go home.

I dragged Naruto back to my bike, grateful that being free of the pounding music and atmosphere thick of hormones was allowing me to calm down. He hopped on first and I watched him for a bit, thinking. "Come home with me." Naruto looked shocked. I wasn't surprised seeing as he had never been to my house since he had left Sasuke. "We can't do anything tonight, though. But you can sleep with me." Just lying next to each other wasn't something we had a lot of time for. Our sessions would last a few hours and a couple of hours after that, I had to go home.

Naruto seemed very pleased with my request. I didn't wait for a reply, just put his helmet on for him before hopping on the bike myself. One of his arms wrap around my torso and I could feel the other twirling my hair, something Naruto did when he was feeling peaceful. I just smiled as I headed off towards my house.

((&&))

We reached my home just before three and snuck quietly into my room. I was just wearing sweatpants while Naruto had discarded his pants so he was left in grey boxers and a black t-shirt. We laid on my bed and I covered him in my black silk sheets, making sure my back was between him and the door. I pulled him into my bare chest and we dozed off.

But we didn't stay asleep for long. I awoke to my door opening and it was a little after five when I glanced at my clock. I felt my mood darken considerably when I realized that the only person that would disturb me at such an early hour would be my brother. I didn't bother to turn to face him. "Little brother, if you do not learn to leave me alone we are going to have some problems." Of course the one night I bring Naruto home Sasuke decides to annoy me. And to make matters even worse, I knew Naruto was awake.

"Who the hell did you bring home? Some slut?" Sasuke sounded angry even though he had no right to be. I had felt Naruto flinch at the words and I knew that he was practically drowning in bad memories of him and Sasuke. I kissed his cheek and moved his bangs out the way so I could kiss his forehead. It was times like these that I wish I could get away with murder.

It was about then that I had stopped caring that I was an Uchiha. "Sasuke, if you do not _fuck off_ someone is going to find out about your unhealthy attraction to me." I hissed out. I could hear his small gasp from the door. I almost slapped myself when I realized that I had just given him material to work with.

I could practically see the ugly sneer on his face. "If we're going to blackmail each other, why don't I just go ahead and let everyone know you came home high one night and _raped_ me." My arms tightened around Naruto. He already knew and understood about what had happened but I was still afraid he'd leave me at any minute. My grip couldn't stop him from sitting up.

"Fuck you, Sasuke. If anything, _you_ raped _him_." Naruto said with a fierce look in his eyes. He reached for my hand and gripped it tight. I finally sat up to face my brother.

"Ah, so I was right. You did bring home a slut." Sasuke replied, looking at Naruto like he was trash.

Naruto, who was normally the peace maker, didn't even try to stop me as I stood up. I walked towards Sasuke and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Pushing him into the wall, I punched him in the stomach. I felt satisfied when I heard the grunt of pain. I was considering doing it again and was going to tell him exactly who here was the slut when I heard Naruto murmur my name. I quickly released Sasuke and turned my back to him. "_Get out_." I hissed as I climbed into bed with Naruto. I gave him a small kiss and tucked him into my arms.

Sasuke, being as hateful as usual, retaliated. "Wait 'till mom and dad hear you brought home my _leftovers_." He said before we walked out, closing the door behind him. It was then I knew that Sasuke was going to try his hardest to come between Naruto and me. All I knew was that I'd be damned before I'd let him hurt Naruto.

I heard a weak laugh from the bundle in my arms. I looked down to see Naruto gazing up at me with watery eyes. "Mean as ever, ne 'Tachi?" He smiled a weak smile, and I just tightened my hold as if my arms could protect him from the pain. I kept whispering 'I love you's and 'One day we'll beat the shit out of him's into Naruto's ear until he fell asleep again with a smile.

((&&))

Next chapter: Now that Sasuke knows Itachi is dating his ex he will do anything to get them apart. In Sasuke's PV. Shows his thoughts on Itachi and Naruto and their relationship.

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read: **I'm nervous about this chapter. I shouldn't have put it up until I was sure of it. All of this is unbeta'd. I am happy to take any words of advise and tell me if people get too OOC. THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: 'Tachi owns Naru. Not me.

Author's Note: I lied.

Planned on Sasuke PV this chapter and Naru the next. Then there could be smut that would work with the timeline. But, Naruto was calling me and I like him better than Sasuke right now. So, I semi-swear smut will be in the forth if I can't fit it in any earlier. Hopefully, you can bear with me for that long.

Warnings: Abuse, slight BDSM, Naruto is OOC when he's in a scene FYI (Sorry, he can't be saucy and rambunctious when he needs to be obeying his master.)

((&&))

((Naruto's thoughts and memories))

I can't remember why I was attracted to Sasuke. Sure, he's pretty but that isn't much of a reason. His personality wasn't all that great, either. He had money, but I don't care about that kind of stuff. The only thing I can think of that would have appealed him to me was his possessiveness. The idea of being absolutely physically and emotionally _owned_appealed greatly to me. Being able to trust someone to take all of my burdens away was a hard step for me but it was something I wanted. Needed. Sasuke wasn't able to provide that, though. He was just abusive, not dominating.

At first, he was an _okay_boyfriend. He took me out every now and then and we occasionally kissed. Then, while the jackoff was searching MY room, he found my stash. He figured that since it was evident that I was into BDSM that he would be so _generous_ as to bring that element into our relationship. And apparently, in Sasuke's mind, being a proper master meant being a total dick all the time. I mean all the time, not just during sessions. He'd order me around, telling me to make dinner or clean his bathroom like I was a fucking maid. God, he pissed me off so bad. But I couldn't do anything about it since he was bigger and stronger than me and he made sure that I knew it.

But the one thing that got to me the most was the name calling. Don't get me wrong, when I have sex, I don't mind the names. Hell, it even helps me get to where I want to be. But I won't stand for it outside of a session. When I'm having sex I'm in a different mind frame. I know that my lover is just saying the names; I understand that he doesn't mean them. It's just a heat of the moment type of thing. But when someone is deliberately calling me a slut or something of the sort in a day to day situation, it hurts. It hurts because I know that they have time to think about their words but say it anyway. Sasuke didn't seem to care about my feelings.

I have excuse for not leaving him. I could say that I was afraid of what he might do since everyday that I was with him I could see his sanity disintegrating more and more. But I knew I was stronger than that. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him. If I was to leave and Sasuke broke down I could never forgive myself. It wasn't his fault he acted this way; he didn't know any better.

At least that's what I told myself. Truth was he _did_know better. Sasuke was just a half-crazy bastard and nothing I could do would fix that. So I was gone after four months of his shit and all I left was a business card for a reputable therapist.

((&&))

I've been on my own since I could remember. My mom died in childbirth and my dad died before I turned one in the line of duty. My brother, Kyuubi, who was nineteen at the time, adopted me. I still think that that was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, Sasuke included.

I don't remember Kyuubi well; I was only three the last time I saw him. I'm grateful for that, though. When I was three I was taken into a rundown orphanage in downtown Kohona. The details of why weren't made real clear to me since I was so young and when I grew old enough to understand, I didn't want to know. What was clear to me, though, was that Kyuubi was a serial killer. He targeted teenage girls in Kohona. Raped, tortured and killed them. He had gotten caught before he could do anything to the fifth girl he had taken.

I thoroughly hated him for ruining my childhood. It was his fault that I was never adopted; everyone knew about Kyuubi. Considered the Namikaze name tainted with the blood of a killer. I blamed him for all of the hate and disregard I had received from most adults. I used to hate him for scarring me; he had carved six lines in my face. But I forgave him for that. I mean, the marks _had_, after all, attracted me to Itachi. Nonetheless, when I turned sixteen and got emancipated the first thing that I did was change my last name to Uzumaki so I could free myself from the burden of the Namikaze name.

Then came the hard part. No one wanted to hire someone with no experience, and I needed to find somewhere to live or I'd be on the streets. I had gotten a job at a rundown ramen stand. The old man couldn't really afford to hire me but did it anyway. He really was a kind man and I helped him out whenever I could. After I got hired, I rented out a shithole of an apartment in the slums of Kohona.

Things were going as good as they could when someone found out who I was. They remembered the story, how Kyuubi had scarred the kid he had adopted. Once they had connected the dots, they grew afraid as if I was going to pick up where Kyuubi left off. There were two men that broke into my house looking for me. Luckily, I wasn't there. They trashed everything I had ever bought. Ruined _everything_I had to my name. And, worst of all, I didn't have anywhere to live. I was terrified to go out after dark. Terrified that they'd find me and kill me. Old Man took me in. Let me live in the back of the ramen shop for no rent and kept paying me for waiting tables. I don't know what I would have done without him. Actually, I do know. I would have been homeless or dead.

I had a second job; I danced at a club for a few hours every other night. The pay wasn't anything to brag about but the tips were great. After a year of saving my money I had gotten enough to move to uptown. I had applied as a receptionist in some big corporation and got the job. With the pay I could afford to rent a nice one-bedroom apartment and leave the area that knew about my past. Old Man told me to go. Told me he'd be fine.

One night I was watching the news and I saw his face. He'd been mugged and shot. I started to go into denial; I didn't recognize the name, it couldn't be him. _Jiraiya_. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. He had told me his name when we met but I just called him Old Man. How could I not remember his name? That man saved my life not once but _twice _and I couldn't even remember his name.

The next day, after a few good hours of crying, I called the police station and they gave me the right people to talk to. I paid for his funeral since he didn't have any family.

((&&))

As I started to come more into my sexuality, I started to find out what I liked. Namely, BDSM. There was a real nice club in the rich part of Kohona and after checking it out, I applied for a job so I could check out the scene more. I was ecstatic when I was hired. I didn't do much, just served drinks and food in the dining area of the club, and I got to be exposed to the scene without participating. I never left that place after my shift without a hard on.

I was in awe at how serious the scene was. I got to witness how masters and mistresses interacted with their slaves. I got to see men and women on their knees at their master's feet just because it was what their master asked of them. It was a beautiful thing. Seeing strong people just forget who they are and put all of their trust and emotions in their master's hands made me know that that was what I wanted. I knew after my first day working that I would be a slave if I were to ever enter the scene. I wanted to be able to trust someone so completely that I could just throw everything up in the air and not worry about it crashing down on me. I just couldn't find the right person.

I always looked forward to work, even if I was dead tired. This night was no different, I was thrilled and a little turned on while waiting tables. A group of people had just been seated by Neji and I had to go get their order. "Wasteland's glad to have you. What do you hunger for?" I asked as I look up from my notepad. There were three men sitting there, looking masculine and in their early twenties. One had orange hair and a lot of piercings and I couldn't help but think that he wouldn't survive if Konan caught eye of him considering she had a fetish for them. The blonde that was sitting in the middle of the half-circle booth reminded me of my friend Ino. Long bangs covered one of two eyes that were the same light blue as Ino's. I wondered if they were related. Cousin or older brother, maybe?

They were both handsome but neither had anything on the third man. Long black hair and burgundy eyes that looked red or black, depending on the light. Under those incredible eyes were thin lines on his pale skin that made me think that he had seen too much for his age. Seen and experienced things that no one should have to. He looked so sure, so powerful. His presence demanded to be noticed. His words would be listened to.

I just wanted to drop to his feet and obey him right then and there. But the stupid blonde reminded me I had a job. He started to rattle off a drink and desert and the man with piercings followed. I turned to the foreboding beauty when they were done. "And you, pretty raven? What do you desire?" I was outright flirting with him but I couldn't help myself. I'd do _anything_ to have that man. I looked him in the eye and almost trembled at the intensity there.

He tilted his head to the side slightly and spoke. "Red wine, please." I would be lying if I said my knees didn't go weak at the deep timber. I gave a shocked smile and wrote it down. "I'll be back in a moment with those. Enjoy yourselves." I was about to turn to leave when I saw the raven give me a once over. I was more than pleased that he was showing any type of interest. I knew that he could have anyone that he wanted. I was grateful that the work uniform was leather pants and a plain black tee. It fit my frame nicely, if I do say so myself. The dark colors also made my hair and eyes stand out. I walked to the bar and put in the orders before running to the kitchen to get the desserts. I walked back to the bar, waiting for the tender to finish the last one when I felt someone behind me. I turned to see I nice looking grey suit before my eyes traveled up to a gravely beautiful face. I watched as pale pink lips moved. "I desire you."

I stayed silent from shock but my eyes went wide. A strong hand gripped my jaw and forced me to look him in the eye. He stared at me a moment before moving in to kiss me. There was no tongue, just lips and teeth. He bit my lip and looked at me through my half-lidded eyes. It was then I realized that his arms had wrapped around my waist and they were the only thing holding me up. He released me just as I regained my balance and a card was pushed into my hand. "Call, if you'd like." And with that he left. When I delivered the order to their table the raven wasn't there and the other two were giving me strange looks.

I called the man, Itachi, and he discovered that I wasn't as timid as I seemed.

Though shocked, I think he was pleased.

((&&))

Itachi and I had been dating, as in hanging out outside of the bedroom, for a little over two months. I was the happiest I had ever been, even when I found out Sasuke was his younger brother. I could deal with it; they were totally different people. The only thing that was similar about them was their hair color and pale skin.

Currently, we were snuggling on my bed, just talking. I had just told him about my old relationship with Sasuke. I'd never seen him so angry before and, to tell the truth, it was kind of hot. But this was too serious for me to indulge in physical desires. Since we were facing each other on the bed, I cupped his face with both my hands. "It's okay, 'Tachi. I'm over it now. You helped me heal. Helped me trust again." I kept giving him small kisses until his eyes had stopped glaring at the window behind me and looked down at me. "Everything's okay now, baby."

Itachi's arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "No, it's not. I didn't know to the full extent how fucked up he was."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. Itachi looked torn, like he wasn't sure if he should explain. "Ah ah, don't look like that. You could tell me anything, no need to worry." I smiled at him for reassurance, twirling his long raven hair.

Burgundy eyes closed. "Sasuke has a rather un-brotherly attraction to me. It's my own fault that it's as bad as it is now, though." I stayed quiet but silently urged him to continue. "One night I came home on ecstasy and…" He trailed off, his grip around my waist loosening. He had already told me about that phase in his life, about how ashamed of it he was. I didn't care, I told him I'd accept him no matter what he had done in his life. I didn't know why he was pausing. What could be so bad that he'd think I'd just up and leave? Itachi inhaled deeply. "I…we…fucked." Itachi opened his eyes and I had never seen him look so afraid, so broken. I felt my heart fracture.

I took him in my arms, not letting go when he struggled slightly. I buried my face in his hair and kept murmuring. "Oh, baby. It's okay. Nothing you could do could make me stop loving you. It's alright." That was the first time I saw Itachi cry; it was only one tear, one lone tear showing how strong he was. My heart cracked in half.

We fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. When I woke up, I found Itachi staring at me. "Yes, 'Tachi?"

"You're amazing, you know that right?" I laughed and he joined in, looking as untroubled as a small child. I was happy to see him so free. "You're so strong. It's like nothing I can throw at you will faze you." He kissed my lips. "I'm so grateful."

I was a little shocked; Itachi usually didn't flatter me so much unless he was cleaning me up after a session. "I'm nothing compared to you." I said, deciding to flatter him right back. "How are you feeling, 'Tachi?"

"Don't worry about that anymore, I'll feel fine as long as you're around." Itachi looked at me with a glint in his eye that I was coming to love. A look that was full of care and affection.

I beamed at him. "You sure? 'Cause we can ta-" I was cut off.

"No. Now that you know, we don't need to bring it up ever again. Understood?"

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Yes…master." I said, feeling mischievous. Itachi growled and climbed on top of me. My giggle was cut off by him devouring my mouth. As his tongue was rubbing mine I felt my hands being restrained above my head my Itachi's. What an efficient way to change the subject.

He broke this kiss and looked at me with an intense look. "You wanna play, pet?" He rumbled out, mouth moving to my neck. I moaned and gave him access. The hand that wasn't restraining my arms slapped down on my inner thigh. I shook. "I asked you a question, pet. Are you trying to challenge your master?" Oh God, I loved it when Itachi got like this.

"N-no, master. I would be grateful if you played with me, master." I panted out.

And so we played.

((&&))

Just working out the plot, letting you know what went on. Hopefully, it wasn't boring. Sorry how it was jumping from one memory/thought to another. I kinda like it that way. I wanted to do it in a different writing style but I restrained. I'm a little upset that it's shorter than the last chapter. Oh well.

I'm mad lucky that I got this out so soon. School starts up again Monday so I'll see how long it takes me to put out chapters then. I almost promise that I'll have one out each week.

Thank you so much to those who added this to their alerts. And remember: _reviews are greatly appreciated!_

And thanks, **lunachiarolover**for the idea of showing how Naruto and Itachi met. :}


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 'Tachi still owns Naru. Not me.

Author's Note: I can't write in Sasuke's PV for some reason. I wish I could, since it would add to the dynamic of the story. Anyways, we're pack to what's going on currently, not the past like last chapter. Sorry this is shorter than the first two :{

Warnings: Oral, Very Slight Rim, Lateness in Updating

((&&))

((Naruto))

Itachi woke me in a rather nice way, if I do say so myself. I felt fingers lightly trailing all over my body, paying no special attention to sensitive areas, just roaming. My nerves felt hyperaware and it was amazing. "Mmm, 'Tachi, morning." I said, my words a little jumbled. I couldn't turn my head properly because it was stuck between my arms but I knew Itachi was lying on his side next to me. I wanted to move my hands so I could touch him, too. It was then I found my arms were bound by leather straps. I recognized them; they were used frequently by me and Itachi. There were six thick black leather straps that bound my arms together from my elbows to my wrists but it was loose around the elbows to allow room for my head. A deep chuckle resonated from my side.

"Morning, Naru." A hand started to move up my side to my arm and back down. Goosebumps in their wake, it kept that pattern. "I feel like I should make last night up to you. We didn't get to have our fun. Would you like me to make you feel good?" Itachi murmured as he nuzzled my neck. He exhaled, blowing hot air on my pulse point, before raking his white teeth from my jaw line to my collar bone. My eyes fluttered closed as my breath hitched; Itachi climbed on top of me but paused there, making no contact expect his long hair brushing my chest. I knew he was waiting for an answer.

I tried to raise my hips to meet his but I fell short. I groaned. "Please, 'Tachi." Itachi smirked and rested his elbows on either side of my head. My eyes had opened again to see him descend; his hair creating a long silky curtain around our heads, blocking us from the rest of the world. He moved like he was going to kiss me so I opened my mouth as soon as his lips touched mine. But what Itachi did could barely be called kissing. As soon as my lips opened my mouth was flooded with Itachi's taste and tongue. He didn't bother to caress my gums or teeth; instead he thoroughly fucked my mouth with his tongue. One second the organ is as far down my throat as I had ever had a tongue and the next it's leaving, almost completely back into his own mouth. I moaned as well as I could around his tongue. I couldn't help but want it to be replaced with Itachi's cock. Sucking Itachi was only second best to having him fuck me.

But Itachi decided that he would do the exact opposite of what I wanted; not that I was complaining. He left my mouth and trailed down my body, kissing some spot and raking his teeth on others. I dearly wished that I could slide my hands into his silken hair. My lover continued down until he was eye-level with my dick. He glanced up at me with an evil grin on his face; his small chuckles blowing tantalizing puffs around my erection. I gave out a rather unmanly whine. "You smell so good down here, Naru." The grin grew so I could see sharp, white teeth.

"Quit fucking around, 'Tachi. I'm gonna feel like such a girl if I came on your face just by having it within a foot-radius of my cock." Itachi gave me the strangest look I had ever received before laughing, and, unknowingly, making my problem that much worse with all of the hot air he was letting out. Just as I was about to get angry, he stopped and kissed my head. His eyes closed as he started to lick me, paying attention to the slit before moving down while tracing veins. I groaned at the sight and the feelings. At the base of my cock he gave a small nip just to get my adrenaline pumping.

I was breathing heavily by this point, moans and whines coming out my mouth unchecked. But it was when Itachi took my balls into his mouth that I lost it. "Itachi, oh…oh God…" I was quickly working up to my peak when Itachi pulled away, moving down to give my entrance a lick. "Fuuuuuccckk." Again, I wished that my hands weren't bound. I was shocked when I felt a mouth take me down to my base. "Oh God, I…Itachi. Do-don't stop!" He didn't disappoint. I felt the tip of my cock being surrounded by his throat muscles as he continually swallowed around me. His tongue was flattened, rubbing against the vein that ran on the underside of my shaft. I started to chant his name like a mantra, occasional swears thrown in.

I was seconds away from coming when Itachi abruptly pulled away. I didn't have time to say a word before Itachi was looming over me. He was holding my cock in his hand as tightly as he could without it being painful and whispered in my ear. "Cum for your master." As the words left his mouth Itachi's hand tightened in my hair as the other drew up my shaft, thumb rubbing over the slit. I came immediately, white flashing before my eyes.

((&&))

((Itachi))

I smiled down at Naruto after I released him from his straps. I kissed him and he looked at me with dazed eyes. I heard him breathe out my name. "I'll go get you some food; you go take a shower, okay, baby?" I kissed him on the forehead.

Naruto frowned. "What about you? I wanna make you feel good, too." I chuckled as I pushed off the bed, trying my hardest to will my erection away.

"All in due time, love. You'll pay me back, don't worry." I felt satisfied at his blush and left the room, closing my door with a soft click. All it took were a few thoughts of Sasuke to make my hard on disappear even though it left me feeling unfulfilled.

My father approached me as I entered the kitchen. He looked the same as ever, his graying hair pushed back with a stern, cold look in his dark eyes. "Son, I must have a word with you." I kept my face clean of emotions, Father wouldn't be pleased if he could see the worry I was feeling. So, I just nodded and followed his back when he turned towards his office. "Itachi, I am concerned about some of the choices you have made lately." He paused, glancing up from paperwork to look at me. "Sasuke has mentioned that Naruto is unstable, that he is affecting you in bad ways."

I stayed quiet. It was the best thing to do in these situations. Father stared at me for a moment before a strange glint came into his eyes. I was wary. "Sasuke tells me that Naruto could turn you to drugs again. He says that Naruto surrounds himself with bad people. People who Uchihas shouldn't be caught dead around." Frankly, I had no idea what Sasuke was talking about. Naruto hung around decent people. Sure, they drank and partied a lot but what twenty year old didn't? "Sasuke also tells me that Naruto is severely unstable. Ready to snap at any minute." Father stopped talking and leaned back in his chair with his head tilted up as if he were waiting for a response.

I didn't disappoint. "Forgive me, Father, but I must oppose. I have met Naruto's friends and they seem entirely normal. And I have no doubt that Naruto's mental stability is healthier than Sasuke's. As a business man, as an Uchiha and, finally, as a man, I am unashamed to be seen with Naruto, to have him as my partner." I finished, managing to keep my face composed. But I could still see the uncharacteristic sparkle in his eyes.

"I am happy to hear that you are unashamed. If you are to associate with a person, you must be proud of them." Father stood, heading towards to door. "Personally, I see no problem with Naruto. He's a very caring boy, someone right for you. Good day, son." I stared at the recently exited door, feeling truly shocked for one of the few times in my life.

((&&))

((Naruto))

I sat twirling in a computer chair. Itachi had been gone for a while, and as I was beginning to wonder where he was, Sasuke walked into the room. My face twisted into a scowl just at the sight of him. I growled when he closed the door behind him. "It's been a while, Naruto." He said with a smirk on his face. God, this prick pissed me off! How could he want to hold a conversation knowing he had almost ruined my life?

"What the hell do you want?" I don't know why I asked; I didn't care. I just wanted him to leave. Not just the house, the state. Nation. I didn't want to see him again. I didn't want him to see Itachi again.

Sasuke moved forward, dragging his hand on the dresser by the door. He walked towards me, circling the chair. I just glared forward. "I was just seeing how you were." As he came to face me again he brought his hand up to my face, tilting it up. "Still pretty, I see. Itachi likes pretty things." I jerked my face away from his hand. Sasuke tsked at me. "Ah, but does Itachi know that your not pretty here?" Fingers tapped my head. "Does he know I broke you? You may be a new toy now but when he finds out you're already broken he'll do away with you before you can blink."

I stood up, seconds away from decking him. Who did the bastard think he was? Crazy ass mother fucker…

My rant was cut off when Sasuke slammed me into the wall with my hands in a vice grip. I started to struggle immediately. He leaned forward and licked my lips. All I could see was red, thoughts of murder filling my head.

"Because, after all, why would Itachi want damaged goods?" The bastard had the nerve to smirk at me before he turned, trying to leave the room.

"Hey, dickhead. I hope you don't think you're going to get Itachi's attention with that kind of logic." Sasuke stopped walking and I knew I had his attention. "Because you're the craziest out of the two of us." He whirled towards me, fury on his face. "Plus, you never broke me. That would have required me actually loving you. And I didn't. You were just another fucking physco I had to deal with." I walked towards him, much like he had done earlier. I only stopped when I could speak in his ear. "He'll never love you. He thinks it appalling, being with you." I shoved Sasuke out the way, ready to get away from him. "Plus you suck at giving head." I stormed out of the room before he could see how his words got to me.

((&&))

((Itachi))

Naruto had been oddly quiet on the car ride to his house. I was worried about what had brought on this change in behavior. Even when we went to watch television there was no cuddling, something extremely rare. The most that was said was Naruto telling me he was going to shower. I stayed on the couch, thinking about things I could have done that might have caused this. I couldn't come up with anything; I didn't recall doing anything wrong today. After I had woken Naruto up, quiet pleasantly might I add, we had gone out to eat and then to a movie. By the time it was over it was dark and we had decided it was time to drive home. Come to think of it, Naruto had been quiet the whole day. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. I turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway of his bedroom wearing some sweatpants and a wife beater. I smiled at him.

Naruto fidgeted slightly, looking at the ground when he spoke. "Uhm, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow or sometime, okay?" I was freaking out on the inside at his words. This was nothing like what Naruto would usually say. Wait, was he kicking me out?

"Alright Naruto. Why don't you come over at noon tomorrow and you can meet my mother, yeah? She's been dying to talk to you." I saw Naruto nod slightly and I turned to the door. "I love you Naru. Good night." I could feel my heart breaking when Naruto said nothing and turned back towards his room. I hoped things would be better tomorrow as I drove home.

I sighed as I sat in my driveway. I was almost positive that I hadn't done anything to cause this. But someone had to of done something. My eyes narrowed. Sasuke. As much as I didn't want to, I needed to talk to Sasuke. I knew the little bastard must have done something. I would have to wait until tomorrow though, considering it was pushing midnight.

((&&))

I had woke up around nine but after I finished showering, dressing and eating it was a little after eleven. Father had gone out on business and Mother was out buying some food for our lunch with Naruto. It was a perfect opportunity to speak with Sasuke. I walked calmly to his room and opened the door. I was greeted, much to my dismay, with the sight of Sasuke only in boxers. He turned around, the shocked look on his face morphing to a smirk. "Hey, 'tachi." I nearly growled at him. The slightly shortened version of my name was reserved for Naruto.

"Sasuke, you know how I feel about you calling me that." I scolded him. I kept my face clear of annoyance, though. Sasuke always got cocky if I made it apparent what I was feeling.

Sasuke gave a toothy attempt at a grin. "Oh, but you didn't mind me calling you that when we fucked. I guess it must make you feel guilty. I know that Naruto calls you that. Is he not enough? You feel bad because you want me too."

I couldn't help myself. I did something I would be slightly embarrassed about later. Partly because it was something Uchihas didn't do. Partly because it was such a girly reaction. I backhanded him as hard as I could. When Sasuke was on the ground cradling his slightly bloody face I spoke. "You think I want you Sasuke? Why in the hell would I want damaged goods?"

((&&))

((Naruto))

I entered Itachi's house, tired of waiting for someone to answer the door. I was thirty minutes early but I figured it didn't really matter. I was in a better mood that yesterday, having got over Sasuke's words. I needed to apologize to Itachi and tell him that I love him. Entering the kitchen, I couldn't find anyone so I headed for his room, not nervous about wandering around since apparently his mom and dad were gone. I was walking down the hallway when I heard Itachi's voice. I paused, knowing that I probably shouldn't, to listen. The first couple of words were cut off. But what I heard clearly was "I want you Sasuke. Why in the hell would I want damaged goods?" My heart fractured into pieces. Damaged goods…that was exactly what Sasuke had called me earlier. Did this mean Sasuke was right? How could Itachi want him? After all those times he'd told me he was disgusted over what they'd done?

I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran. I had taken a bus here so I had no car to drive off in. All I could do was keep running. I might have been heading towards my home but I'm not sure. All I knew was that I was running harder and faster than I had ever run with an unbearable ache in my chest and tears in my eyes. I only stopped when I slammed into someone. I fell backwards onto the ground, saying "I'm so sorry!" before I even landed. I looked up to see who I had almost taken out and was relieved at who I saw. A familiar face. One of Itachi's friends. I smiled at him even though I still had tears in my eyes.

((&&))

The POV's are too short for my liking. Oh well. Take it or leave it. Anyways…**which of Itachi's friends do you want it to be?**

Thank you so much to those who added this to their alerts and reviewed. And remember: _reviews are greatly appreciated! _**I am open to plot suggestions.**


End file.
